Cogmopolitan
by Maximagination
Summary: In 2014, the cogs have taken over. To four level 1 cogs, this means that they have nothing to worry about. However, they've been taught that toons are bad, despite not knowing if they even exist. In the abandoned Acres, four toons hide from the cogs. Three of them want to fight, but the eldest wants them to stay. What will become of both groups?


Episode 1 is out!

Episode 1 - Downtown  
Cogmopolitan

"Welcome to Cog City! You are going to enjoy it here. Heh, I remember when I was just a Cold Caller like you," cried the Mover & Shaker. "Of course, that was back when Toons ran this place. I spent ages moving up the Sellbot ladder, but you'll make it to my age in no time!"

"Goody…" Moaned the Cold Caller.

"Oh, you'll regret your side comments when you are talking to me. I can make you a Telemarketer and return you to a Cold Caller in a snap. You are glad to have been created when you were, right when the cogs won this war. Do you know how many cogs I witnessed explode?"

"Sorry…"

"Anyway, go look around Downtown. If you ever need me, I'm only a Field Office away!"

Downtown was where Minnie's Melodyland once was. The area became Downtown because it was not close to any other HQ. Its location near the Court, the Reserves, and the Foreman HQ also made it a good area. The once happy area was now converted to a block of land where Level 1 cogs are brought to live and learn. Even though the toons were now long gone, they still developed cog after cog in order to maintain their fortune and to continue the greed.

The Cold Caller went down Alto Avenue (The cogs refused to rename the streets as they represented the failed actions of the toons), passing building after building. Eventually he found what he was looking for: The Cog Movers. The 3-story elevator opened up. He noticed there was a circle. He had heard they usually showed one cog type, but this one showed each 4 types. He went into the elevator, and went to the 2nd floor. Once up there, he heard a conversation between two other cogs.

"Ugh! Why this street? My type doesn't belong on these streets!" Cried one voice.

"Oh, calm down." Cried another. "Wait, someone's coming up! Stations!" The doors opened, and he saw a Short Change and a Bottom Feeder, ready to attack.

"Wait! I'm one of you!" The Cold Caller yelled.

"Oh. Well, sorry. I'm off edge. I'm a Bottom Feeder, and I don't belong on this street!"

"Relax, the Mover & Shaker sent us all to live here." The Short Change reinstated. "I'm a Short Change. Say, you look very similar."

"Thanks. I'd say I'm… kinda handsome, eh?" The Cold Caller and The Short Change joked around as the Bottom Feeder stared out the window.

"That looks like a toon!" Cried the Bottom Feeder.

"That's just a Money Bags, calm down." The Short Change walked to the Bottom Feeder, but the Bottom Feeder Proceeded to try stamping him. The Short Change tried to attack by Pick Pocketing the stamp. The Cold Caller tried breaking the fight up by using Hot Air. In the midst of this fight, the Flunky entered the floor.

"HI!" The Flunky yelled. However, the other three were so busy fighting to notice. The Flunky got everyone's attention by jamming his shredder. "Everybody… No hi?" The Flunky said.

"Oh. Well, I'm the Bottom Feeder. I've never seen a toon, but I fear them. I guess this is why I'll always remain a level 1, right?"

"A cog can dream…" The Short Change whispered.

"I know. I don't like being a Flunky either. I dream of being a Big Cheese, owning a building or two… taking over these streets."

"I just got here after you and I don't know what I'm going to do." Wondered the Cold Caller.

"Just take a look what I Pick Pocketed earlier!" The Short Change grabbed a map of Toontown.

"Oh, you just love to Pick Pocket, don't you?" The Bottom Feeder laughed.

The four cogs sat and looked at the map. The bright scenery nearly pulled them away, but they continued to read. They looked at the neighborhoods that were once cheery and happy, contrasted with today. They were shocked to learn how the Federal District was once a frozen wasteland, or how their neighborhood was once a place filled with music. But one area caught their eye. "What is that?" The Cold Caller asked.

"Why, that is the old Acorn Acres," answered the Flunky. "I heard they bulldozed it down since it made reaching the Bossbot HQ difficult since there weren't enough buildings. At least, that's what I think is there…"

_  
However, that area was not bulldozed over. The area was blocked off due to budget concerns and to access the Bossbot HQ easily. This left the area perfect for toons. At least, that's what Poppy felt. She had only seen the toons she took under her arm. She heard about legendary toons who still fight, but they've never stopped by. She's always wanted to check, but she had three low-laffs to care for. Sure, Mudman was an Uber and Doc was training toon-up, but Lucky had barely even fought before, and Poppy didn't have toon-up. To her, it was best to stay, despite what the others said.

"But I have my cream pie! Let me!" Mudman yelled.

"No. You'll die. All I have are restocks, and that won't fix your laff."

"I want to get a slice!" Lucky whined.

"Come on! I have a few more slides to go!" Doc cried.

"Please… don't. If either of you go sad, you'll go to the playgrounds and they'll capture you."

"Poppy!" Lucky cried.

"It's just… we have no gags. Even with all our scraps and all our work, we'll never be able to fight those Loan Sharks outside. And how will we get out? Just stay. Sure, the rivers may not be as clean as they were, and the gazebo may be crumbling, but we have picnic tables. It's fine here. Sure, we may not have those toons you've heard about, but one day they might just show! So stay… just stay." Poppy walked back to the tunnel. She had enough for that day, and she wanted to sleep. After all, that tunnel led nowhere, so why not?

"Jeez, what a dog." Mudman snorted.

"I feel bad for her. She had to see her friends get prisoned, even if she used all her SOSs to try and stop them." Doc added. "I need to sleep too. It's probably best you fall asleep too." Doc went into the tunnel, and so did the other two. The tunnel might have been more dusty than comfortable, and it may have been dark and painful, but at least the tunnel was boarded off on the other side. It was the best they could do. The golf courses belonged to the cogs, so this was all they got.

It had been a few hours. Even though the Acres used to be sunny all the time, the cogs had turned the entire city into a day-night cycle. To Poppy, this made her fear the cogs would invade at the darkest night.

But to Mudman, this meant he could sneak out.

The pig woke up and looked around. Seeing how everyone was asleep, Mudman sneaked out of the tunnel. With a squirt gun in his hand, he walked up to the old gazebo. He used the gun to open up the floorboards, leading to a small tunnel. Mudman crawled through it and went to his small lair.

It was not much: A small trough filled with water from the river, an oven, and a counter with drawers. Mudman opened up the drawer and took out two cream pies. One of them was whole, and the other had ¾ of a pie. He took out a knife and cut out a one eighth slice of pie and put it in the smaller one. He always took out 1/8 to save resources. At this state, the pies only dealt 29 damage, but it was better than nothing. He had 3 of these pies. He also had some seltzer bottles along with him. He crawled back out, placed the floorboards back on the gazebo, and he proceded to sneak out. He sneaked through another tunnel (He was a pig – he knows these things) into Cog Seaport.

This place had become one of the worst neighborhoods. Its proximity to the CEO's area turned it into a very popular place among Big Cheeses and Corporate Raiders. Sometimes, he'd find a Micromanager, but it depended on the time of day. He went into Seaweed Street, hoping he'd find one. By the time he got there, he saw many Downsizers walking around, as if it was an invasion. He hid behind one of the shops. He saw a Level 5.

Bingo.

He pulled back and threw a "whole" cream pie. The unsuspecting cog turned to the toon. Mudman pulled out a seltzer, but the Downsizer did not get hit. The Downsizer downsized the toon, cutting the toon's laff in half. Mudman had to act fast. He pulled out his gun and shot, but that missed. The Downsizer canned Mudman. He was lucky. The attack was critical, but he was still alive. He took another "whole" cream pie, and threw it. It hit the cog, causing it to explode.  
Mudman wanted to dance. But he was about to faint. He tried running back to the acres, but right as he got there, he fainted.

At least he made it.


End file.
